


Smoke to Your Fire

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After accepting the role of Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings. Mereoleona goes to visit her incapacited brother and gets a surprise from someone from her past.





	Smoke to Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Really felt like making an ideal guy for Mereoleona, someone that makes her happy sure, but drives her up the wall leaving scorch marks the whole trip.

The life of a Clover Kingdom Magic Knight Captain was never in Mereoleona Vermillion's plans for her life. Strengthening her magic, conquering strong magic regions and their inhabitants, being free. Those were her plans, what she's been doing for the past eight to nine years since Fuegoleon took the position as captain and Julius let her move on her own. How fast things change. Fuegoleon's in a coma missing an arm, Julius is cautious about the second in command, and now the kingdom is dealing with a terrorist group that Is very strong. Somehow in the time she left the Golden Dawn, which was just set up as she was leaving from public view, is now the strongest squad in the kingdom. While the Black Bulls, formed the same time as the Dawn, is the worst squad known to be full of problem children. But what's to be expected of the squad led by the God of Destruction Yami Sukehiro, the foreign mage known for his short temper and strong magic. Her own family's squad has been battling for the second or third spot for a few years now apparently, something she did not like at all. Now she had too take over in the midst of a shit storm and deal with subordinates that can't beat out the atmosphere of some of the places she's been too in the past couple of years. 

"Great." Mereoleona says, looking at the set of buildings that labeled the base of the Crimson Lions. Her old stomping grounds. "Home sweet home."

She walks into the building and most of the members immediately salute to her when they see her with some of the newer members having to follow suite a little later. It doesn't bother her, she doesn't care for formalities and she can't blame any newbies since her name's probably never mentioned outside of rumors around some crazy nickname. She walks into the captain's office where she's greeted by the sight of her youngest brother Leopold Vermillion. The brats grown a bit since she's seen him last, but he's still to weak from what she can feel from his mana. Unrefined, not enough substance, and there's no feeling of death in it. She can tell he's seen danger, life threatening danger at that, but he's never thrived off it. Dealt with an environment where that's all you feel for weeks on end. Fuegoleon knows that feeling since he participated in the last war with the Spade kingdom. She knows that since she's always living in some strong magic region that can kill if you nap wrong.

"I'll fix that." She thinks as she walks in and taps the desk he's reviewing squad reports with. 

He looks up and instantly his eyes widen and a small smile spreads on his youthful face. "Bis Sis! We were told you wouldn't be here for another two or three days. Its great to see you in such good health."

"Yeah, yeah hello Leo, where's Randal he's supposed to be in charge now isn't he?" She responds looking about the office noticing small changes made since the last time she was in it. 

"He went to headquarters to finish some paperwork that will transfer the command to you." Leo answers straightening up the papers on the desk and staring to get so his sister can sit, but she puts her hand up to stop him. 

"I'll take a few days to myself to observe the daily happenings of the squad. Continue doing what you always do Leo and tell no one of my reconnaissance, I want to see the natural activities of everyday life. Got it?" She says, and when Leo nods she turns and starts to walk out the office before turning too her younger brother once more. "You've gotten stronger Leoplod, but I'll be sure to put you through the ringer so you'll surpass our idiot brother." 

This makes Leo smile brightly before he bows to his sister, who he can't believe just gave him praise. "YES MA'AM!" 

A smile smirk pops up on Mereoleona's face that she makes sure her younger can't see as she leaves the office and heads out the Crimson Lions base. She walks to the knights headquarters, which even with its closeness to the base still takes most of the day, but she doesn't mind since probably the most exercise she'll get in the next coming to the weeks. She walks to the capitals hospital and heads too the room of her idiot brother. She walks in and the surprising fact to her is that old man Owen, the highest doctor in the kingdom, isn't here with him. That quack is always with his patients, something she knows from the days of having to be tended to by him from one of her adventures which he always nagged at her about. 

She walks up to her brother, laying down sleeping peacefully, his features relaxed as if he's in the middle of a nap. Technically he is, but not really. She sits next to him and places a hand on his face. Warm, smooth skin acted on her fingertips. She felt the heat coming off him and smiled, remembering the fight they had before she left the knights. He didn't like the fact she wasn't going to become captain for the reasons she held so he challenged her to one of the best fights she'd ever fought. He really surprised her with all the times he got up and kept punching and throwing attacks at her till he was unconscious on the ground with her in no better shape. Still he kept his word and didn't say anything too her as she propped a bag over her shoulder and left her family home to get stronger. "If you put up that good of a fight against me, then who the hell did this too you Fuego?" She says to herself, but then notices there's someone who heard her. 

She turns and shoots a pillar of fire at her visitor, but instead of magically blocking it they quickly move aside and dodges the attack. The visitor walks towards her with a smirk on his face. 

"Seven years, and yet you still only know one way to say hello you damn pyro psycho. At least some things never change like your beauty dear princess." Her visitor says making her smile when she sees and hear the familiar voice that used to drive her crazy years ago. 

"Michael Volcania, you son of a bitch." She says while getting up to see the man who used to be her lover. 

Michael Volcania, the eldest son of the Volcania family. A line of nobility that are famous for their earth magic, but not for offensive capability. Their defenses and exploration magic is second to none. Most are sent on excavation missions finding new dungeons and ruins to find materials for the kingdom's benefits. Only a select few in the families history were able to use the powerful Magma Magic that was even stronger than the Vermiliion's fire magic. Michael was the sixth member of the family to use it, but during a battle against the Spade Kingdom he was impaled with magic that sealed magic power, a piece of it remained in his body stopping him from being able to use his magic ever again. However, he is still a member of the Wizard King's war council thanks to his strategic prowess. 

Now the six foot caramel man is standing in front of her after seven years when she told him she was leaving, and he just laughed. 

-Seven Years Ago-

"Michael, I'm leaving the kingdom." Mereoleona says while Michael is finishing his soup at her favorite restaurant. 

He looks at her with his cheeks puffed out from his food/drink for a few seconds before swallowing it, then laughing hard for a minuet and a half where she contemplated murdering him to make sure she couldn't come back. After stopping and wiping a tear from his eye he sets his scarlet eyes,that are marks of him as being apart of the rare lineage of his family that use Magma magic, on her blue irises. He still has a smile on his handsome face with sharp features but always exuding warmth and acceptance. He just stares before responding to her announcement.

"I guessed this was going to happen eventually, Fuegoleon owes me two thousand Yule now." He says as if she told him she was walking down to the store. 

She's perplexed by his reaction, his girlfriend for the past year and a half just stated she was leaving her home, him, but he had the nerve to just laugh it off and say he predicted it was going to happen. Who does he think he is brushing this off so easily!?

"You're not angry, or at least not you're not going to try and stop me from leaving?" She asks trying to keep her anger in check, she doesn't want to destroy this place with one of her rampages. Again.

He just keeps smiling at her with a kind acceptance in his eyes that's pissing her off. "Naw, I mean Merri," Her nickname for her from when they were kids. "you haven't enjoyed a single mission you've been on since you beat the shit out of Yami six months ago, and that's just because he fought back. You've only wanted to go to the most dangerous places filled with either strong magic areas or possible fights with the Diamond or Spade kingdom. You don't enjoy being a magic knight, you enjoy testing and increasing your strength. I love that about you, and I would hate to make you stay locked up here knowing that your hating every second of it, and I'm not enough to fill that hole that would form in your heart if you did stay." 

All she can do is stare open mouthed at her boyfriend explain his ease with her declaration, and it hurt more that he was right. She only wants to keep getting stronger, but with the restraining rules and responsibilities of the captain of a squad, she would grow to hate the position and everything around her. Including him, and even with how much she loves him, nothing can replace the feeling she gets when faced with an impossible situation that only improvement can solve. 

It still didn't change the hurt of leaving still, something that is evident with the dejected face she makes. "I'm sorry Michael, I just can't stay. I don't want to leave honestly, but it just feels like I have to go, like there's some level I can obtain out there, and that I'd never reach it staying here. So I have to leave, and I have no idea if or when I'll be back. Hell, I don't even know if I'll survive to make it back." 

She stops when he places his hand on hers which causes her to look up into his eyes again. Then he reaches up to caress her cheek, something she leans into still keeping his gaze linked to hers. Until he pinches her cheek and goes back to laughing. Now she really wants to kill him for ruining the mood.

"Stop talking about not knowing if you'll make it back here you dumbass of a bombshell." He says while donning his best asshole grin. "You're one of the strongest in the kingdom Merri, even back when had my magic you would always kick my ass to get a kink out of your leg. Your intelligence is second to none, well me since you still can't beat me in chess but still. Your resilient and sturdier than most mountains. Your too stubborn to know when to retreat or give up. Not to mention your so monstrous animals run away on instinct, and any who attack you regret it before their last breath. But most importantly, you love this kingdom, your family, and its citizens, hopefully with me at the top of the list, way too much to just up and die. So no worries on you making it back here to scare the shit out of us again, just try to comeback with all your limbs and ligaments. Sure I'd still love you, but it's hard to make love to a disembodied woman. Mainly because you'd still put me out easily." 

He stands and offers his hand to her. She takes it and stands up to a tight hug and swift kiss on the lips from this dumbbell of a boyfriend that's making it hard for her to leave. He looks at her with nothing but love in his eyes. They connect at the lips once more, but this time it was feral and intense. Michael wrapped his arms around her back and pushed her into his body. Mereoleona hooked her arms around his neck and leaned into his lips while opening hers to taste his sharp tongue. The kiss got deeper every second with moans and grunts coming from the lovers, and it felt like it would never stop.

Until Michael was tapped on his shoulder. When he turned the manager of the restaurant was met with a killer's glare for interrupting his affection. The manager didn't speak, he was to afraid to after receieving an equally threatening glare from Mereoleona, he just motioned to their environment that was filled with shocked stares at the two. 

Michael looked around then back at the manager and shrugged. He handed the man a bag filled with a lot more than what the couple's bill would be worth before walking out with his fireball. They walk hand in hand to a fountain that's in the middle of the Noble Realm before he turns to her and grabs her other hand and looks into her eyes.

"I take it you're leaving soon?"

"Yeah, in two days." Mereoleona answers with somber eyes. 

"Well, then our last date should of ended on a crazy I guess." Michael joke, but this time there isn't a smile on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that."

"Geez, how else am I supposed to look Merri?" 

"Like the guy who I fell in love with duh."

"Technically no matter my facial expression I always look like me. No transformation magic you know." 

She pushes him and chuckles at his remark. Then turns around and looks at the ground. Mainly to hide the tears appearing on her face. She inhales sharply when strong arms wrap around her and hold her to the owners chest. 

"Now who's not looking like their self." Michael whisepers in her ear tightening his hold. "I'm gonna miss you Merri."

She turns around in his arms with a smirk on her face. "That means if I come back to find you like this with some other women, I get to burn you both into an eternal flame right?"

"Can't you just say goodbye like a normal girlfriend, at least once." He laughs at her threat. "I guess that means I'm not hanging around Yami while you're away, maybe I'll befriend Nozel?"

"Your are not turning into a stiff while I'm gone or I'll be doing this with someone else." She says with a grossed look on her face. 

This only makes Michael laugh even harder. "Weirdo battle freak."

"Not funny dumbass."

"Love you too Mereoleona."

"Good, because I'm looking for it when I get back." She responds leaning closer to her lover.

"I'm sure you'll find it easy my queen." Michael says leaning into another passion filled kiss before their night ended, but he wasn't going to let it end that sappy. "So I get sex the second your get back right.

Mereoleona blushes and headbutts Michael which turns into a chase where fire is being randomly tossed with laughter filling the night as well. 

-Present-

"Who would of thought you'd do the impossible Merri." Michael says breaking the silence, but keeping the staring contest going. 

"The hell you talking about dumbass?" She responds getting a smile out of him.

"You came back more beautiful than when you left. I figured you'd be back with scars and dead creatures hanging off you. Or did you pretty up just for me?"

"You still make me want to punch your nose to the back of your skull." Mereoleona says stepping closer to Michael.

"You still make me want to give the newspaper something to write about. 'Royal princess performs sexual conduct on top of King Kira's statue!'" Michael says matching her step and grabbing her waist.

"I'd be okay with that as long as we break that ugly ass thing you know?" She says with a smile on her face and looking into the scarlet orbs she's missed for years now. 

"Well, now I'm even more happier to see you again Merri. I missed you a lot." He says while leaning down closer to her.

"I missed you to Mikey." She says waiting for-

Michael jerks his head up with a small blush on his face, just the reaction she was dying to see. "AH! I still can't stand that nickname! I thought we agreed never to call me that again."

"As I remember I been asked you to not call me Merri, yet you still do it. Its only fair." She says pulling him back to her. 

"You don't believe in fair." He says caressing her cheek like he used to do. 

"I do, fair is who ever can defeat the other one makes the rules. I can kick your ass everywhere, so its fair to call you that, simple right?" 

"Damn you haven't changed, and I couldn't ask for anything better." He says then leans down and puts his lips to hers in a kiss that tries to make up for the past seven years the two have to make up for. 

The fire in it is felt by both of them as they immediately start to taste the other's tongue and feel the improved bodies of each other. Mereoleona feels the hard muscle that's been developed over years of physical training Michael put his self through with the loss of his magic abilities. Michael feel Mereoleona's muscles on her back, but still enjoys the improved curves of her hips, thighs and ass have become. Mereoleona fells the hard pecs pressed to her chest, that Michael feels has grown and become even more firm. They both enjoy the embrace of solid muscular arms that's wrapped around each other and holding each other with strong support, but with a hint of gentleness. 

The one thing that they feel hasn't changed is the love felt from each other. Actually there is change there, a strong love filled with want and desire for the partners that have been deprived of each other for seven years. Something they keep making up for through their lips and tongues.

Until Michael feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to Owen with an awkward smile on his face, that switches to a look of fear as he receives a look of death from the couple. Owen then points behind him and the two look at the other occupant of the room, wearing a huge shit eating grin at the embraced two.

"Damn, that was hot enough to light my cigarette you know?" Yami Sukehiro, Captain of the Black Bulls, says trying to hold back his laughter. "Well Mereoleona, I would of never thought you would act so shamelessly in front of your brother while he's doing his best Dorothy impression."

"Shut the hell up Yami before I send this moron to handle you." Mereoleona says still holding Michael close to her. 

"Wait, why me? Your the captain now, you both outrank me. Plus no magic, easy ass whipping for me, no thanks." Michael says breaking out his usual childish grin that hasn't changed in seven years. 

"You don't have a say in this matter, don't you remember what you told me before I left?" She says with a coy look as one of her eyebrows raises curiously. 

"Yeah, since I follow you everywhere and need you to exist, I'm the smoke to your fire. Still doesn't explain why I'd have to fight the protein packed dumbass." 

"Still here." Yami responds quietly.

"Because smoke follows the commands of its fire. Now, don't we have a statue to go break." Mereoleona says with a devilish grin.

Michael laughs and pulls her closer to him and kisses her again. "Oh Merri how much I've missed you! I love you."

Mereoleona laughs too leaning back to her lover. "Love you too, my dumbass."

The two kiss again despite the other two people in the room and walk away to keep a promise with each other.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reception of this one I might make another chapter, but I need to finish the Pre Exam series first.


End file.
